


Reunions

by hunenka



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Season/Series 08, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 01:59:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1451230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunenka/pseuds/hunenka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean treats his guns and his car like he treats his lovers. (Set in early season 8.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunions

1.

Dean sits at the table, cleaning his guns. First the Colt that’s been through Purgatory with him, and he treats the weapon with special, respectful attention, then he moves on to the other guns he’s taken from the Impala’s trunk. His forehead is slightly creased in concentration and his long eyelashes cast dark shadows under the ceiling lamp. His mouth is slightly parted as he runs his skilled, competent fingers over the metal and wood of the weapons, reacquainting himself with their shapes, textures and materials.

Sam sits on the ratty couch and watches from afar, turned on and jealous.

 

2.

Dean just circles the Impala first, watching her with a positively hungry expression, then he runs his palms over the black, cool surface of her roof, tracing her sleek, elegant lines. When he gets inside, he simply sits there in the driver’s seat, one hand on the wheel and the other running over the leather upholstery in slow, seductive movements as if he’s sliding his way beneath a girl’s skirt. His head is tilted back, his eyes closed as he breathes through his nose, inhaling her scent.

Sam stands leaning against the doorframe of Rufus’s cabin, turned on and jealous.

 

3.

Dean undresses Sam and rises on his tiptoes to plant a soft, almost chaste kiss on his lips. He watches his brother lie down and climbs on top of him to slip his tongue past Sam’s lips while his rough yet gentle hands roam across Sam’s chest, brushing a hardened nipple, skimming along sensitive sides, down and between his legs. Then he follows the same trail with his mouth, leaving wet smears of saliva behind as he goes lower, finally ending up crouched between Sam’s legs, grinning mouth hovering over Sam’s straining erection: “Had to save the best for last.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for skeletncloset/alexa_dean's birthday.


End file.
